


Devour

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Easily flustered reader, F/M, Napoleon's chest hair, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: “You’re staring,” Napoleon’s smooth baritone informed you as soon as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in the column of his throat.You blinked and sat up, rubbing your eyes. You hadn’t realized. “I’m sorry, Solo,” you said, looking away.“That’s alright,” he said amicably. He patted his mouth with the napkin from his lap. “What’s on your mind?”Your brain stalled, and before you could stop yourself, you blurted out, “I wish you would eat me like you ate that sandwich.”
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Reader, Napoleon Solo/You
Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137416
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this letterboxd review for The Man From U.N.C.L.E. https://letterboxd.com/finnpoe/film/the-man-from-uncle/2/

You could watch Napoleon Solo do just about anything and gain pleasure from it. Being his partner was a gift. He was a master at his craft, light on his feet and with his hands. Napoleon had an impeccable sense of style. His voice was smooth and sexy, his words spaced in such a manner that you were hanging on each one, unable to focus on anything else when he spoke to you. Honestly, the man could read a phone book and you’d be turned on.

He was even beautiful when he ate. He seemed to savor every bite as if it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever tasted. When he chewed, his jaw clenched and chiseled his already sharp features. How you longed to have even a sliver of the amount of joy Napoleon seemed to possess when he ate. 

At this particular moment, Napoleon was enjoying a sandwich at a café in Lyons, France. You and he had been assigned a mission there, away from Illya and Gaby, and Napoleon had insisted you stop for lunch. You were hesitant to do so, afraid of breaking cover, but he assured you that, if anything, it would help you blend in. After all, what young couple wouldn’t want to stop for lunch near the river while on their honeymoon? 

The sky was large and blue, matching Napoleon’s eyes to a T. He was dressed impeccably, as per usual, in a gray suit and white shirt, with no tie. His top two buttons were undone, revealing a hint of chest hair. Your eyes raked over him, unable to look away as he ate.

“You’re staring,” Napoleon’s smooth baritone informed you as soon as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in the column of his throat. 

You blinked and sat up, rubbing your eyes. You hadn’t realized. “I’m sorry, Solo,” you said, looking away. 

“That’s alright,” he said amicably. He patted his mouth with the napkin from his lap. “What’s on your mind?”

Your brain stalled, and before you could stop yourself, you blurted out, “I wish you would eat me like you ate that sandwich.” As your brain caught up to your mouth, a heavy blush stained your cheeks, and for a moment all you could do was stare at your partner with your mouth agape. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I said that out loud, I am so—“

Napoleon laughed aloud. “I can’t say I’ve heard that one before.” His smile was dazzling, and it put you at ease. 

You covered your face with your hands and leaned your elbows on the table. “That’s it?” you mumbled. “That was highly inappropriate of me, I mean, we work together for Christ’s sake.” 

Again, he laughed. You felt his large hand rest on your shoulder, squeezing gently, heat radiating through the thin chiffon of your dress sleeve. “You take yourself too seriously, (Y/N),” mused Napoleon. 

You peeked at him through your fingers. “I do?”

“Of course you do.” Napoleon leaned back, taking his hand with him. “Besides,” he said quietly, a silky quality to his voice. “We’re undercover as newlyweds, aren’t we?”

You removed your hands from your face and nodded slowly. 

He gave an easy shrug of his shoulders, his smile still in place. “Couples are meant to be attracted to each other. The cover wouldn’t work otherwise.” Napoleon signaled for the waiter, pulling out his wallet. “I’m tempted to take you up on it.” He paid the check and stood, holding his hand out for you. 

You were frozen in your seat. “You’re— What?” you asked, staring up at him. 

“I’m certain you heard me,” he mused. Napoleon tugged you from your seat, his arm snaking around your waist as you fell against him. “But just in case—”

You gasped softly as he repeated what he said, only this time against the shell of your ear. You clutched at his shirt, your knuckles brushing against bare skin. Even through your dress, his touch set you on fire, just like you always imagined it would. Parting from him left you aching, but you had to. Otherwise, you’d faint in his arms in the middle of the street. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” you said weakly.

Napoleon shrugged easily and took your hand. “I don’t know, darling, I think it’s high time we test out the bed at the hotel.” His roguish smile was enough to weaken your already weak knees. “What do you say?”

Your resolve disappeared entirely. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s my girl,” Napoleon said with a wink, and tugged you down the road towards your hotel. You did your best to keep up with him, but Napoleon had long, powerful legs that, while good for field work, made him difficult to walk with. You let go of his hand and wrapped your arm around his bicep, tugging on his arm. 

“Slow down, Solo,” you mumbled. “These heels aren’t the easiest things to walk in on the cobblestones.”

“I’d carry you, if you’d let me.”

You sighed. “I think you’re trying to kill me.”

“I am not,” Napoleon said indignantly.

“You are,” you decided. “You hate being my partner, and you’re trying to seduce me so hard I die.”

“That’s rather overdramatic,” he mused. He looked at you with those blue eyes of his, and in them you found affectionate warmth that warmed you from the inside out. “You’re blushing.”

You scowled and looked away. “Thank you, Solo. I am well aware.”

You’d never pictured Napoleon as touchy, but his hands never left you the whole trip to the room. First, he took your hand again as you were nearing the hotel. Once in the hotel, his hand traveled to your hip, where it remained until you were in the elevator. As the elevator operator shut the cage door and pulled the lever, Napoleon’s hand drifted to your rear, where it remained throughout the six floor ascent, despite your weak glare. Somehow, he used his free hand to tip the elevator operator, the hand on your rear moving up to your lower back so he could push you into the hallway and towards your room. 

You unlocked the door with shaky hands. Napoleon’s hands were stable as they rested on your hips. He seemed to have no reservations of any kind about what was about to happen. In fact, he seemed eager. Expectant, almost, like he knew this would happen. 

You managed to open the door. The only thing keeping you from falling into the room was Napoleon’s grip. He kicked the door shut behind you, and then he swept you up into his arms. “Solo!” you shrieked, clinging to him. 

“You looked ready to collapse,” he mused. “I’m merely helping my partner.” He set you on the couch. “Take a seat, won’t you darling?” Before you had time to react, Napoleon was kneeling between your legs, helping you take off your heels. You stared at him, your mouth slightly agape, as he undid the buckles and cradled your foot, sliding each heel off carefully. The whole thing was very delicate and downright intimate. Once your shoes were off, he slid his hands up your right leg, stopping just short of the hem of your dress. “May I?” he asked.

“I-I don’t see why not,” you breathed, blinking rapidly. You shut your eyes tight for a moment, and opened them to see he was still there. “While you’re down there, would you pinch me? I want to be sure this isn’t a dream.” 

Napoleon chuckled, the sound making your heart flutter. “I assure you that you’re not dreaming, but if you insist…” He slid his hand up until he reached the edge of your stocking, giving a soft pinch to your inner thigh. You jumped and let out a gasp. Your reaction earned another laugh from Napoleon. “How’s that? Proof enough?”

“I guess so,” you said after a hard swallow. “Carry on.”

Napoleon carried on, as requested. He carefully rolled your stocking down, one hand removing the fabric, the other gliding along your calf until he reached your ankle. His thumb brushed over the joint, his eyes straying from your leg to meet your tremulous gaze. “Want to know what I’ve just realized?” he asked, his smooth baritone making your thighs clench. 

“Wh-what’s that?” you asked in return. 

“I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

“Oh,” you breathed, “You don’t—” 

Napoleon surged up from the floor and caught your lips in a kiss. In one easy movement, he brought your leg up to his hip while he propped one knee between your thighs. With his free hand he reached for your jaw, keeping your lips firm against his, even as your body slid to accommodate the new position. Your hands clutched his shirt, popping off the top button and revealing more skin. You parted from him, looking down at what you’d done. “I’m sorry,” you stammered. “I can sew that back on for you, if you’d like.”

Napoleon looked down to see what you were looking at, and he laughed. “Don’t be silly. I like a woman with some strength.” He leaned down, his mouth near your ear. “You can pull off the rest of them, if you’d like.”

You rested your head against his shoulder in an attempt to hide your deep blush. “Maybe I’ll just unbutton them,” you murmured. “You know, like a normal person.” 

“Be my guest,” Napoleon offered. 

With shaking hands, you unbuttoned his shirt, revealing even more mouth watering skin. “You’re like a god,” you murmured in awe, daring to reach out and touch him. His abs flexed under your touch. You moved up and ran your fingers through his chest hair. There was an instinct to tug, so you did, though gently. 

Napoleon hissed softly. 

“Did that hurt?” you asked, pulling your hand back. 

He took your wrist and guided your hand back, pressing your palm flush to his skin. “No,” he said, his voice gruff and directly in your ear. “It felt nice.” 

“O-Oh.” You flexed your hand, clumsily groping his chest. “Good.” 

Napoleon’s lips ghosted over your neck. A chill went up your spine and you moved your hand again, this time brushing your thumb over his nipple. He let out a quiet gasp that went right to your core. He was just too hot for his own good. You tilted your head to the side, allowing him access to more skin. He didn’t disappoint. Napoleon began to suck a hickey under your jaw, and all you could think to do was hold onto him, becoming dizzy from the sensation. Napoleon’s hands, which had remained stationary on your waist, moved up to cup your breasts through your dress. You gasped and pressed into his hands. 

Napoleon pulled away for a moment, considering you. He cradled your face with his right hand, his thumb brushing against your lips. “You know,” he started, his eyes fixated on your lips. “I have quite an eye for beauty. I hope you’ll forgive me for saying this, but I do believe you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Your tongue flicked out to wet your dry lips and brushed against his thumb. He moved his thumb so it pressed down on the center of your bottom lip, prompting you to open your mouth. His eyes met yours. Napoleon slowly slid his thumb into your mouth, giving you plenty of time to pull away. You did not. Instead, you closed your lips around his thumb and dragged your tongue over the pad. 

“Christ,” breathed Napoleon. He pulled his hand away, though it looked as if he loathed to do so. He leaned in and kissed you so well you were breathless when he parted from you. “I think it’s time I get back to the matter at hand.” He lowered himself to the floor. Oh right. You’d nearly forgotten what had gotten you into this in the first place. 

He took off your second stocking with the same amount of delicacy as before, though he seemed almost impatient. Napoleon parted your thighs and tugged you until your ass was on the edge of the sofa. “Is this comfortable?” he asked. You adjusted yourself so it was and nodded. He smiled. Your heart thundered in your chest. 

He pushed your dress up to your hips. You used your knee to nudge him back and sat up, reaching behind yourself to unzip your dress. You then shucked the garment off, sighing softly as you leaned back again. You kept your gaze fixed on the painting over the fireplace. Napoleon wasn’t having any of that. “Look at me,” he ordered. He was impossible to resist. You looked down at him and swallowed hard. 

“I’m looking,” you said weakly. “Now what?” 

“Now,” he said, hooking his index fingers in the waistband of your panties. “I’m going to do as you requested.” He smiled. “I’m going to devour you.”

You squeaked as he tugged your hips closer. He pulled your panties down and off of you, parting your thighs. Starting at your knee, Napoleon began to kiss his way up your right thigh. Just as you felt his breath against your core, you looked down to see him staring at you. His eyebrows raised, a silent question. At your nod, Napoleon used his shoulder to nudge your legs further apart and pressed a soft kiss to your clit. 

You did your best to relax as he familiarized himself with your cunt. He licked long strokes over your entrance, gathering your juices onto his tongue. You ventured to place your hand on his head, and you were met with amused eyes. When he pressed his lips to your clit, your head tilted back and your eyes closed, your fingers gripping his curls.

“Oh,” you gasped as he gently sucked on your clit, dazzling your nerves. You were so dazed, you didn’t notice him move his hand until his middle finger was slowly sinking into you. “Oh!” you gasped again. Your back arched, simultaneously pressing your core harder into Napoleon’s mouth. He took the movement in stride, beginning to thrust his finger in and out of you. 

You stuttered out moans as he continued to eat you out. It truly felt as if he were devouring you, as promised, each lick slow and savoring. You felt completely consumed by him. Your brain was mush, your body tight as your nerves were set alight. You moaned his name and he began to move his hand with fervor, tracing his tongue around your clit. You gripped his hair tightly, a steady stream of curses falling from your lips as your orgasm gradually approached. “Napoleon,” you gasped. “I—“

Napoleon removed his mouth from you, drawing your eyes to him. He licked his lips and smiled up at you. If you weren’t already a mess, that smile would have ruined you. “You’re delectable, darling,” he purred. Napoleon lifted your legs slightly and kissed the inside of your thigh beside your knee. Then, he stood. “I hope you’ll allow me a bit of indulgence.”

“You,” you sighed, “Can do whatever you want.” 

Napoleon laughed and knelt between your legs. He leaned down, his mouth right next to your ear. “I’m going to pick you up,” he said.

“What?”

You shrieked as he scooped you up, tucking you against him as he moved towards the bed. He laid you down on top of the covers and moved to cover you with his body, kicking off his shoes beforehand. You gripped his shoulders as he kissed you again, this time his tongue sliding into your mouth. You pushed at his suit jacket, which he shrugged off without ever parting from you. Once that was tossed away, you went to work on his belt. You got it unbuckled and undid his fly in one quick fluid motion. You parted from him long enough to mumble, “Off,” while pushing at his waistband. 

With visible regret, he removed himself from you, standing in order to shuck off his pants. He removed his shirt as well, and was on you again in no time. You ran your hands over his chest and down his back, feeling the soft ridges of scars, and one rough spot of skin you determined to be a bullet wound. “How’d you get this?” you asked, brushing your fingertips around the edge. 

Napoleon buried his face in your neck, nipping lightly at your skin. “I’ll tell you later,” he murmured. As he sucked on your neck, just under your jaw, you vaguely wondered if you should hold him to that; but then he slotted himself between your legs. When you felt his cock press against you, all your other thoughts flew out the window. 

“Napoleon,” you whimpered. You brought your leg up and hooked it on his hip, trying to tug him closer while holding onto him desperately. “Please please please—“

He had the gall to huff out a laugh. “Please what?” he murmured, voice beside your ear. 

“Fuck me,” you groaned. You pressed your hips up in an attempt to get some friction, and Napoleon delivered, rolling down to meet you.

He grunted and pushed down his boxers enough to free his cock. You glanced down and nearly fainted. Holy shit he was big. “Is this what you want, darling?” he asked, deliciously gruff. 

You swallowed hard. “More than anything.” 

Napoleon smiled. “That’s my girl,” he mused. He pulled back just enough to properly get out of his boxers. He knelt between your legs, running the head of his cock between your folds. Each pass sent a thrill up your spine. He paid extra attention to your clit, rubbing his cock over it slowly. “Are you ready?” 

You nodded quickly. “Yes,” you choked out. 

That earned you another smile. “Deep breath,” he encouraged before pushing into you. You were so wet, there was no resistance. He went so deep, you felt him press against your cervix. Despite his suggestion to take a deep breath, you were completely breathless. You held onto Napoleon for dear life. Your nails clawed at his back. He leaned over you, his mouth next to your ear. “How does it feel?” he asked, the question a purr. 

You were at a loss for words. What came out of your mouth was a garbled, breathy mess, that Napoleon rightly took as praise. 

“That good, hm?” He huffed out a laugh. “I’m going to start moving now, alright?” At your nod, he began to slowly, so slowly, pull out of you. You could hear each sharp exhale and grunt that came from him. Napoleon supported himself with one hand, the other straying to your breast. You clenched around him when his thumb brushed against your nipple. He moaned softly. “That’s my girl. Do that again, would you, darling?” he requested. Who were you to deny him?

Napoleon pushed back inside you. You waited until he was fully sheathed inside you to clench around him, the action causing both of you to moan. “God, your pussy is incredible,” he marveled. He thrusted into you again, jolting your body in the most delicious way. “You’re so fucking tight.” Napoleon exhaled shakily. His thrusts became almost frenzied. You arched up against him, pressing your chest to his, and rocked your hips in an effort to match his movements. 

Praises dripped from your lips, though you weren’t sure any of them were intelligible. You couldn’t find it in you to care. All you could focus on was the way his cock rocked into, brushing against the spot inside you that made you see stars. Heat burned through your core, your anticipation rising. “Napoleon,” you moaned. “I’m so close.” 

Napoleon moaned in reply, pressing hot kisses to your neck. “You’re so good,” he purred. “Touch yourself. I want you to cum on my cock.” 

Your hand trembled as you dipped it between your thighs, spreading your legs further to give yourself access. Napoleon drank in the sight. His eyes were hungry as he watched your fingertips circle around your clit. Your body jerked, overstimulated and sensitive. He mumbled some words of encouragement, and you continued, working yourself to the edge. He angled his hips just right, bottoming out, and then you came. 

You gasped, the knot inside your stomach breaking as heat flooded your limbs. Your eyes fluttered shut and your walls clenched around him, drawing Napoleon to his own climax. 

He pulled out in time to decorate your stomach with his cum. You opened your eyes as he orgasmed, and damn it, he was also beautiful then. Sweat made some of his curls stick to his temples, and he wore a sleepy sort of smile. He was positively angelic. “Stop staring at me,” he murmured, covering your body with his. Napoleon kissed you with loving reverence. 

“I will never stop staring at you,” you murmured against his lips. You ran your hand through his hair, tugging slightly. “You’re too beautiful for your own good.”

Napoleon sighed dramatically. “That’s what they tell me,” he said. He rolled off you and strolled into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean you off. 

“You’ve got great ass, Solo,” you informed him as he cleaned you off. 

He laughed, sharp with surprise. “Well,” he said, his cheeks stained with the beginnings of a blush. “Thank you.” 

You covered his hand with yours and sat up, tugging him into a kiss. “And you’re cute too,” you said with a grin.

“You’re one to talk,” he said, deflecting the compliment. He tossed the soiled towel in the general direction of the bathroom and slid into bed beside you, tucking you against his side. “So I suppose your shyness has finally dissolved?” Napoleon asked. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

You stretched out your legs and let out a pleased goran, cuddling up to him. “No,” you said. “I’m simply enjoying the post-coital bliss and trying very hard not to think about what comes next.”

Napoleon arched a brow. “What comes next?”

“Well…” You trailed off. What  did come next? “Well, work, I suppose. We do need to complete the mission we came here to do.”

Napoleon waved away the comment. “Work can wait until tomorrow,” he said. 

“Oh?” you asked, your voice coming out breathier than you intended. 

He nodded and turned onto his side, lightly pushing you onto your back so he could cover your body with his. His recovery time was unbeatable. You could already feel him hardening against your thigh. “I intend to worship you for the rest of the day.” He paused to fully consider his statement. “And most of the night too, I imagine.”

You let out a soft shriek as he suddenly lunged, nipping at your neck. Your sound turned to laughter as his bite turned to kisses. “Promise?” you asked wistfully. 

Napoleon pulled back, straddling your hips as he sat up. He made a little ‘x’ over his heart, his right hand raised. “Scout’s honor,” he said solemnly. 

You beamed and tugged him down to kiss you. “I guess we better get started, then,” you murmured against his lips, excitement beginning to consume you, just as you knew he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write even though it took sooo long. I hope you enjoyed it! This fic is a part of Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a series of reader-insert one-shots. Some are request based, and requests are always open! Feel free to take a look at some of the other stuff I've done to see what fandoms I usually write for, but I'm open to some exploration. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.


End file.
